The Electrician
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Challenge fic. Robert, an electrician, is called out to a blackout in the rain where he comes across the Avengers.


**Hi everyone. So this is my first time writing an **Avengers** fanfic, and I thought I'd do it using a challenge from site on fanfiction**.** The challenge is an OC. I have to make an OC following the set up that was given to me. Here is what I came up with. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**So... do I take claim to this OC? Or half? All I do know is that I don't own anything that belongs to **Marvel** T-T**

* * *

><p>It was raining. There was a black out in New York City, it was raining!, and Robert Kisenger was called out to deal with it.<p>

Running a tongue over his buck teeth, Robert placed a rain jacket over his scrawny body and stepped out of his work truck. Tall, skinny, and pale to the bone, Robert was the guy picked on at where he worked. Holding onto his tackle box in hand, he glared up at what was said to be the source of the blackout.

_How am I supposed to fix this?_ he thought as he stared at the cut electrical lines between two poles. _What did this?_

An explosion sounded behind him, making him jump off the ground. He turned and looked to see the Avengers fighting their latest villain, though who it was was beyond Robert's knowing. From where he could see, the villain had just gotten beat. Wanting to find out what had happened (though he had an idea of what had happened), Robert made his way over to the battlefield.

"Alright team, let's get-"

"E-excuse me!" Robert called, cutting off Iron Man's speech.

"And who are you?" Thor asked.

"M-my name's Robert Kisenger," Robert replied, looking at each of the members and doing his best not to pee his pants.

"And we care why?" Hawkeye asked, earning a jab in the ribs by Black Panther who felt Hawkeye was being a bit too rude to the citizen.

"Listen, we're kind of in a hurry," Iron Man began.

"Is there something you need from us?" Captain America asked, cutting of what Iron Man was going to say.

"Some muscles," Hulk jabbed, earning a slight look from the Captain.

The electrician took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing.

"Yeah. Can you tell me how the electric lines back there were cut?" Robert asked.

"The what?" Thor asked.

"Electric lines Thor. It's what helps provide electricity to homes and businesses and other places," Ant Man answered.

Thor still looked confused.

"No worries big guy, I'll explain it to you later," Wasp said, coming up in her small form and patting him on the shoulder.

"Uhm, can you please answer my questioning?" Robert asked, not understanding on how the Avengers weren't affected by the rain. _Then again, they deal with life and death situations more often than me, so I guess rain isn't much to them._

"Can you show us what you're talking about?" Iron Man asked.

Robert held back his sigh as he guided the Avengers to the source of the problem. The Avengers looked at the damage and began to replay on how such a thing happened, though they drew blanks.

"I'm afraid I cannot offer anything to what had happened here," Captain said with an apologetic look on his face.

The others said something along the similar lines, making Robert release a groan.

"Just great," he muttered, hanging his head.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Wasp said, trying to cheer up the stranger.

"But it is," Robert replied. "Without power, households have no use of their phones."

"Everyone's on cellphones nowadays," Iron Man pointed out.

"And what if these cellphones are low? What if there's a disaster and they have no way of reporting an emergency?" Robert countered.

Iron Man stared at him blankly, trying to come up with a retort but finding none.

"I'm sure everyone will be fine," Ant Man said. "Humans have survived without the use of electronics for years."

"Yes, but what about refrigerators? And security systems?" Robert countered, once again stumping the Avengers. When they didn't say a thing, he continued. "I'm an electrician; I _know_ what is used and what's not used. We're lucky that a hospital wasn't caught in this blackout and that they'd have a back-up generator."

"But can't you fix this quickly?" Black Panther questioned, not as familiar with electricity like Robert.

"No," Robert answered with a shake of his head, wanting to get out of the rain soon but not understanding why these heroes couldn't grasp the understanding of a blackout. "It's raining, and dealing with it now is not the best thing to do. I have to call it in so it can be properly fixed. This job is too big for me to handle, and so others will need to fill in and deal with it."

"You can't?" Hulk questioned.

"No, I'm not the guy to do it," Robert said. "Someone else needs to do it. I'm just sent out to see if the problem can be fixed quickly or not. Usually, I'm sent in these kinds of conditions."

"Must not be fun," Hawkeye said.

"I can't really complain with you lot around," Robert said, trying to provide some humor.

"You still do an honorable job," Captain America injected. "You help provide power to many families and buildings. Without your assistance, many could fall into darkness."

Robert flushed under the compliment before shrugging, "If you say so. I have to be off now before they send me a call." _And get out of this stupid rain!_

"Good luck then," Wasp said light heartedly.

"Word of advice," Hawkeye said as his teammates began to head off. "Wear something that doesn't make you look like a soaked cat."

Robert sighed dejectedly and hung his head.

_I hate the rain,_ he thought as he got into his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this story folks. It's not my greatest, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. Please leave kind or constructive reviews.<strong>


End file.
